Possesive Couple
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Punya seme posesif dalam sebuah hubungan sudah mainstream. Uke posesif juga mainstream. Bagaimana jika keduanya sama-sama posesif dan tak ingin siapapun menyentuh pasangan mereka ? Well, sanggupkah mereka bertahan akan keposesifan pasangan mereka ? SasuNaru/BL/OOC/humor gagal/RnR please?


Possesive Couple

.

.

Warning ! Mengandung konten **Boys Love** yang mengarah pada **humor** dengan bumbu **gaje **dan **OOC**, dimasak dengan **alur** yang terlampau **cepat** sehingga menimbulkan rasa **garing** yang teramat **aneh**. Tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya taburan **typo(s)**..

Enjoy reading, minna~~

.

.

Punya seme posesif dalam sebuah hubungan sudah mainstream. Uke posesif juga mainstream. Bagaimana jika keduanya sama-sama posesif dan tak ingin siapapun menyentuh pasangan mereka ? Well, sanggupkah mereka bertahan akan keposesifan pasangan mereka ?

.

.

.

_Tokyo International University_

Di sebuah ruang kelas, tampak dua sejoli tengah menikmati saat-saat berdua. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kedua anak manusia yang bertolak belakang ini dapat bersatu dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan. Sasuke, sang seme adalah orang yang dingin dan sangat irit dalam berbicara. Sementara Naruto, sang uke bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar.

"Ohayou" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya

"Ohayou, kaa-chan" jawab Naruto sembari berlari ke arah mahasiswa bernama Gaara itu dan langsung memeluk lengan Gaara erat. Sepertinya Naruto tanpa sadar telah memancing kemarahan bungsu Uchiha. Lihatlah, Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Gaara sebab ia tahu-

"Hey, Uchiha ! Berhenti menatap Gaaraku seperti itu" ucap Neji

-kekasihnya akan melindunginya

"Suruh kekasihmu menjauh dari Naruto" titah Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Kau yang seharusnya menyuruh Naruto menjauh dari Gaara" balas Neji

"Cih" Sasuke berdecih

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe ?"

"Cafetaria. Nande ?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah"

"Hmm ?"

"Aku mau bersama kaa-chan"

"Ti-"

"Jaa ne, Teme" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto telah menarik Gaara keluar dari kelas mereka

"Kalian berlebihan" sindir Neji tiba-tiba

"Apa urusanmu ?"

Neji memilih diam daripada berdebat dengan seseorang yang tengah terbakar cemburu. Ia berkonsentrasi pada buku yang dipegangnya hingga sebuah suara pintu digeser mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tou-chan~"

"Nande, Naru ?"

"Hari ini kaa-chan duduk denganku, ne ? Onegai~"

"Tak masalah buatku. Lebih baik kau bertanya pada kekasihmu"

"Teme pasti mengizinkan. Iya kan, Teme ?"

"Hn"

"Yeeey. Arigatou, Teme" ucap Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke. Naruto terpaksa melepas pelukannya saat Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas

.

.

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei telah berakhir. Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji tengah menikmati bento buatan Gaara di salah satu sudut taman kampus.

"Kau terlihat menghindari Sasuke" selidik Neji

"Ketahuan ya ?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ada apa, Naru ? Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Gaara

"Jadi, begini...

.

~~FLASHBACK ON~~

Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan riang menuju kelas lalu menggeser pintu cukup keras. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke, kekasihnya tengah dikerubungi para penyihir jahat, ya setidaknya begitu cara Naruto memanggil fansgirl Sasuke. Yang membuat Naruto kesal adalah Sasuke sama sekali tak terlihat menolak saat Sakura, ketua fansgirl Sasuke memeluk lengan Sasuke.

'Lengan itu milikku ! Huweeee' batin Naruto menangis

"Teme, kau mau pulang tidak ?" tanya Naruto pelan

"Kau duluan saja, Dobe. Aku masih ada urusan" jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto

**JLEB **

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan panah yang menancap tepat di jantung Naruto

"B-baiklah" lirih Naruto

~~FLASHBACK OFF~~

.

"Begitulah ceritanya"

"Sudahlah, Naru. Mungkin saja Sasuke memang sibuk saat itu" ucap Neji

"Huweeeeeee" tangis Naruto pecah, Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara erat

"Ssssh, sudahlah. Kau harus percaya pada Sasuke" Gaara mengelus surai Naruto lembut

"Tapi-"

"Gaara benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu" Neji membenarkan ucapan Gaara

"Hiks hiks. Arigatou, kaa-chan, tou-chan"

"Douita, Naru" jawab Neji dan Gaara bersamaan

"Dobe"

"E-eh ? Nande ?"

"Aku ada urusan setelah kuliah. Kau pulanglah sendiri"

"Ha'i" lirih Naruto

"Langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan mampir kemanapun" titah Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi

"Tuh benar kan, kaa-chan ? Teme tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Huweeee"

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sepulang kuliah ?"

"Hontou, tou-chan ?"

"Ya"

"Arigatou, tou-chan" Naruto beralih memeluk Neji

"Naruto" sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan keluarga kecil itu

"Nande, Kiba ?"

"Kau dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei"

"Aaa, baiklah. Arigatou"

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku pergi dulu, ne ? Jangan lupa dengan janji kalian sepulang kuliah nanti"

"Tenang saja, Naru"

Setelah Naruto cukup jauh dari mereka, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan heran.

"Begini kah rasanya menjadi orang tua ?"

"Hmm"

"Gaa-chan, seandainya kita punya anak nanti, jangan sampai manja seperti Naruto, ne ?"

**PLETAK** sebuah pukulan penuh kasih sayang mampir ke puncak kepala Neji dan membuat si empunya kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh. Tak mungkin kita bisa memiliki anak"

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku ?"

"Apa ?"

"Barusan kau bilang 'tak mungkin kita bisa memiliki anak'.. Berarti kau mau menikah denganku"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Lalu bagaimana, Gaa-chan ?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, bodoh" ucap Gaara sembari menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangannya. Neji terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasih merahnya itu, ia mencubit hidung Gaara pelan dan berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi pucat Gaara.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" ajak Neji sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kekasih namun sang kekasih malah menampik uluran tangannya. Sepertinya kekasihnya masih marah atau lebih tepatnya malu karena kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, ayo cepat" teriak Naruto

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu, Naru. Kami bisa tuli mendadak, kau tahu ?"

"Tou-chan jahat"

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar. Kepalaku pening melihat tingkah kalian"

"Ha'i, kaa-chan"

"Hey tou-chan bintang iklan shampoo, kita akan pergi kemana ?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah berada di dalam mobil milik Neji

"Pulang"

"E-eh ? Kenapa pulang ?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kalian ke Universal Studio namun berhubung kau menghinaku tadi, aku berbuah pikiran"

"Tou-chan~" rengek Naruto

"Turuti saja kemauannya, Neji"

"Baiklah"

"Yeeeeey" pekik Naruto kegirangan

.

.

"Kaa-chan, ayo kita coba wahana itu"

"Kaa-chan, selanjutnya wahana itu"

Naruto menarik Gaara dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba seluruh wahana. Neji yang berada di belakang mereka sesekali terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malu. Mengapa ? Banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena panggilan Naruto padanya dan Gaara.

Neji mendekati Naruto dan Gaara yang tak lagi mencoba wahana-wahana di Universal Studio.

"Lelah ?"

"Ayo ke kedai es krim" ajak Neji

"Aku mau !" pekik Naruto

Neji melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu kedai es krim yang cukup terkenal. Naruto dengan semangatnya masuk ke dalam kedai itu saat mereka telah sampai.

"Selamat datang. Boleh saya mencatat pesanan Anda ?" tanya seorang pelayan

"Choco Waffle Sundae" ucap Gaara

"Aku Orange Cardamom"

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar"

"Kenapa kau tak memesan, tou-chan ?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Aneh, padahal es krim kan e-" ucapan Naruto terhenti, matanya menatap nanar pada sebuah objek. Neji dan Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sasuke tengah bersama Sakura. Yang lebih mengejutkan, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura bergelayut pada lengannya.

**SREEEEEEK**

**BYUUUUUUR**

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke-kun, daijobu desu ka ?"

"Aku membencimu, Teme ! Tak ada apapun diantara kita sekarang"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Neji dan Gaara tidak menyangka Naruto akan menghampiri dan menyiram Sasuke. Terlebih lagi Naruto dengan lantangnya mengakhiri hubungannya dan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik bantal. Ia tak mau siapapun mendengarnya menangis.

"Huweeeeeeee, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Teme ? Apa salahku ? Hiks, aku janji tidak akan cerewet lagi. Teme~"

"Naru.."

"Huh ? Kaa-chan ? Tou-chan ?"

"Huweeeeee" Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Neji dan Gaara

"Tenang saja, Naru. Besok aku akan menemui Uchiha Breng-"

"Jangan. Jangan sakiti Teme, tou-chan"

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon, tou-chan"

"Baiklah"

"Istirahatlah, Naru" saran Gaara

"Apa kalian akan pergi ?"

"Kami akan menginap disini jika kau memperbolehkan"

"Temani aku~" pinta Naruto

"Baiklah. Kami akan menemanimu. Sekarang tidurlah"

.

.

"Neji.."

"Nande, Gaa-chan ?"

"Mengenai Sasuke.. Apa menurutmu ia selingkuh ?"

"Hhh, aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku percaya Uchiha itu benar-benar mencintai Naruto"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan kejadian di kedai sore tadi ?"

"..."

"Neji ?"

"Entahlah, Gaa-chan"

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan.."

"Naru, kau sudah bangun ?"

"Aku lapar~"

"Kau ingin makan apa ?"

"Ramen di kedai Ichiraku"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Ojii-san, aku pesan 1 lagi"

"Naru, sudah cukup. Ini ramenmu yang kesepuluh. Kau bisa mabuk nanti"

**PLETAK**

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Gaa-chan ?" ringis Neji

"Sejak kapan ada mabuk ramen, bodoh ?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan makan terus sampai Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Hiks hiks. Sasuke bodoh ! Pangeran pantat ayam ! Mayat hidup !" racau Naruto

"See ? Aku benar kan" ucap Neji

"Hhh, bawa dia pulang sekarang juga"

"Baiklah, Gaa-chan"

"Aku tidak mau pulang~" rengek Naruto

"Naruto, ayolah. Jangan membuat kami malu disini" bujuk Neji

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele, Neji"

"Kau punya cara yang lebih ba-

**BRUUGH**

-ik ?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Ia tidak percaya Naruto bisa pingsan setelah tengkuknya dipukul oleh Gaara.

"Angkat dia" titah Gaara

"Baiklah"

.

.

Matahari tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan burung-burung menyanyi dengan indahnya untuk membangunkan setiap orang yang masih bernostalgia dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Tch, berisik ! Cepat diam" umpat Naruto dengan mata terpejam entah pada siapa

"Naru, kau kenapa ?" tanya Gaara

"Mereka ribut sekali, kaa-chan. Suruh mereka diam, onegai~" jawab Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam

"Siapa yang kau maksud, heum ?"

"Ayam-ayam itu"

"Kau mengalami hangover ramen, huh ?" ucap Neji sarkastik

"Apa maksud, tou-chan ?" Naruto membuka matanya

"Itu bukan suara ayam, Baka !"

"E-eh ? Benarkah ?"

"Hhh, Kami-sama" Neji mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mulai frustasi saat ini

"Cepatlah mandi. Kau ada kuliah pagi kan ?" ucap Neji

"Ha'i, tou-chan"

.

.

"Ohayou, kaa-chan, tou-chan.."

"Ohayou, Naru. Duduklah"

"Kaa-chan, hari ini aku bolos, ne ?"

"Kau mau menghindari Uchiha itu ?" tuding Neji

"B-bukan begitu, tou-chan"

"Lalu ?"

"E-eto, aku.. Aku cuma.. Nggg.. Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan !"

"Cepat makan sarapanmu. Setelah itu kita berangkat"

"Dasar otou-chan bintang iklan shampoo" gumam Naruto

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naru ?"

"T-tidak, tou-chan"

.

.

Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto kini telah berada di TIU. Mereka memilih duduk di sudut taman kampus karena kuliah baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi.

"Dobe.."

**GLEKK**

'Mau apa dia kesini ? Kami-sama, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya'

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha ?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto"

"Aku tidak mau ! Cepat pergi !" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengarkanku"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan ? Naruto tak mau berbicara denganmu. Sekarang per-"

"Gaara, beri ia kesempatan" potong Neji

"Naru, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sakura. Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku membeli sesuatu"

"..."

"Naru.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu"

"Bodoh, kau bodoh. Hiks hiks"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu tunanganku pada anniversary ke-9 kita-"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah, di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin berhiaskan safir di sekelilingnya.

"-tapi karena kau memutuskanku kemarin, cincin ini akan kusimpan hingga anniversary ke-9 kita lagi" lanjut Sasuke

"APAA ?!" pekik Naruto

"Salahmu sendiri"

"Aku membencimu, Teme"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe"

"Well, kalian bersatu lagi ?" tanya Neji

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Ya sudah, aku akan memberikan cincin ini pada Sakura"

"Jangan !" Naruto menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke

"Berikan cincin itu padaku~"

"Kau mau ini ?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggoyangkan kotak beludru di tangannya

"Berikan padaku~"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku"

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan siapapun"

"Kecuali Gaa-"

"Bahkan Gaara sekalipun" potong Sasuke

"Kau melarangku berdekatan dengan kaa-chan ?"

"Kau tidak mau cincin ini, heum ?"

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan, tolong Naru~"

"Hhh, dasar possesive couple" ucap Neji dan Gaara bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh ! Apa kabar minna ?

Aika bawain ff humor romance lagi nih

Sebenernya Aika udah lama nulis ff ini tapi macet di tengah jalan karena suatu kejadian yang bikin Aika nggak mood untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini..

Huh sebel ngingetnya ￣︿￣

Tapi pada akhirnya Aika memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dengan setengah hati..

Jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh bin gaje..

Aika boleh minta review ? Boleh ya~

Review, please ? (*^﹏^*)

.

Aika pamit dulu, ne ?

Jaa ne ╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯


End file.
